


Fateful Second Chances

by shipsinlove3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinlove3/pseuds/shipsinlove3
Summary: In Bellamy Blake's last moments, his one and only thought is Clarke Griffin, and what could have been between them. So, what happens after he dies, and finds himself back at the exact moment he regretted most with Clarke? And how will things be further complicated, when two people from their past, tell them about a Prophecy that involves them both? This story starts at the end of 7x13 and is completely AU from there.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin & Madi, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 26
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to “The 100”. This is the second fix-it fanfiction that I've written for season 7. I believe that Bellarke fans deserved much more than what we got. They had such an incredible love story and the writers just threw it away. So, here's an idea I came up with, putting a spin on the Bellarke story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Purgatory

The last face Bellamy Blake sees before he closes his eyes for the last time is Clarke Griffin’s. Of all the people to end his life, Clarke was never on his list. In fact, even though she had attempted to kill him several times before, he had never even considered she’d actually go through with it. Bellamy feels his body start going cold and he wonders if Clarke will be able to live with herself after this. Of all the things he should be worrying about right now, Clarke should be the be furthest thing on his mind, but even as he’s dying, she’s still the most important thing on his mind. Even after she shot him point blank, he still wants to ensure her well-being. Bellamy feels his body slowly shutting down, his thoughts becoming muddled. It’s as he takes his last breath, that he pictures a different life he and Clarke could have had. A life that they should have had, if he just would have told her how he felt all those years ago. Would things have been different? Or would they have reached the same destination no matter what choices they made? Bellamy doesn’t have anymore time to ponder it before the life completely fades from him.

When Bellamy comes to, he’s surprised to find himself upright. The blinding pain that was just radiating throughout his chest has disappeared. His eyes open and he spots Earth’s familiar terrain in front of him. Bellamy stares in confusion, as a familiar voice he never thought he’d hear again, fills his ears. _“‘She’ll come around to see how special you are.’”_ Bellamy feels like he’s in a dream, as he slowly turns to see Clarke standing there next to him. His breath catches, as the scene plays out the same as it had that day so many years ago. The moment he kept replaying in his mind over and over again after Praimfya, when he was on the Ark. He knows that even if this is a dream, he wants to do things right this time. “Clarke.” She turns to him, just like she did that day, and he can see something in her eyes he hadn’t noticed that day. Clarke looks nervous. She’s always put on a façade, like she can handle whatever this crazy life has thrown at her, but in this moment, she looks scared. Did she think that becoming something more would ruin the relationship they had established? He takes a sharp breath in and decides to choose his next words more carefully. “Clarke, I need you to hear me out.” Bellamy watches as her eyes widen and the realization of what he’s just about to confess clouds her features. “Bellamy, you don’t…” Instead of letting her finish, letting her cut him off like she had done the last time, Bellamy grabs her hand gently in his, and their eyes lock. This is it; this is the moment he’s been waiting for. Even if he’s dead and none of this matters, this moment is worth it. “Ever since we landed on Earth and you came into my life, I’ve found a purpose other than protecting my sister. You’ve helped me be a better man, a team player, and somewhere along the way, you became everything to me.” It’s at this point that Bellamy feels the tears welling up in his eyes. He sees the same tears reflected in her own and it makes his heart clench.

Bellamy can’t help the smirk that finds itself on his lips. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love you, Clarke. I have for a while now.” He almost let it slip that he had loved her over 130 years, but she wouldn’t know what he’s talking about. Bellamy watches in anticipation for Clarke’s response. His heart rate speeds up, and he prays that she at least says it back. If this is his own mind conjuring this up in the afterlife, he hopes it wouldn’t betray the ending they both deserve. Suddenly, he feels Clarke place her free hand, the one not held by his, on his cheek. He can feel the pulse in his ears, as she looks at him so lovingly, that he can hardly believe what is happening. Bellamy has longed to touch her lips to his for so long, to actually feel her kissing him back. The only other time his lips had touched hers was when he gave her CPR to save her from Josephine. Now, as Clarke begins to slowly lean in, he lets himself savor this moment. **This is the moment they should have always had and so many moments afterwards.** When he finally feels her warm lips connect with his, he gets lost in her. It’s everything he expected and more. He can feel the fireworks between them and once again, he wishes they could have made a life together. Settle down and learn to be a family with Madi before having more kids together. It was always his dream; this was always his dream.

Bellamy isn’t sure how long their standing there, completely lost in each other, but when she finally forces herself to pull back, he feels like he’s on cloud nine. Her eyes immediately meet his and his heart does a somersault in response. She gives him one of those small smiles he’s always loved. “So, that happened.” she says nearly out of breath. Bellamy can’t help the smirk from coming over his own face. “Does that mean you love me too, Princess?” He’s missed giving her that nickname and the smile it’s always elicited from her. “I love you, too. I was just afraid to tell you because I can’t lose you _again_.” He swallows at that, as she wraps him in a hug. He’s also missed this, her being so close. The last time he had hugged her, he had just gotten back from Ethera, and everything had been so messed up between them. Despite what happened afterwards, he knew the moment he walked in, and saw the look of awe on her face, that she had missed him, just as much she had missed him.

When she pulls back from his arms, he sees her breakdown into sobs, and confusion washes over him. “Clarke, what’s wrong? Did I do something?” It takes her a moment to meet his eyes again, but when she does, it breaks his heart. “No, Bellamy, you didn’t. **I did**.” His breath catches at her words and the confusion further muddles his mind. “Clarke…I don’t…” He trails off when she reaches out to put her hand over his heart. Bellamy feels an ache in his chest, as her eyes burn into his. “I…shot you.” He feels his whole world freeze around him at her words. How does she know that? Were they stuck in this personal hell together? “I know you did; **I was there**.” This is when confusion muddles her own features. “I don’t understand. I shot you, did more unspeakable things afterwards, then fought in the last war. We won but how am I here with you now?” Bellamy shakes his head. “I don’t know, Clarke. I know I died. I thought none of this was real, that it might have been a dream of mine. But clearly, it looks like we’re both dead or in some sort of simulation.” Clarke shakes her head emphatically. “I can promise you this isn’t a simulation. We killed Bill on Bardo during the last war and invited the disciples to come back with us to Sanctum, if they wanted to live their lives freely.” Bellamy takes this in, trying to wrap his mind around everything. “I also took the liberty in destroying every last one of their M-CAP and Simulation machines, so they couldn’t hurt anyone else.” He gives her a nod and the two fall silent for a few moments, avoiding each other’s eyes.

When the silence starts to get to him, he turns back to look at Clarke. “Did you mean it?” She quickly turns to him in surprise at the question. “What?” Bellamy sighs to himself, getting more and more frustrated as the moments tick by. “Did you mean it, when you said you loved me?” He watches Clarke stiffen at the question and waits for her response. The emotion that suddenly comes over her features, makes the gaping hole she had left in his heart, start widening. “Bellamy, of course I meant it. God knows I’ve had plenty of opportunities to tell you, but I just couldn’t lose you.” He takes this in, trying to suppress the roiling emotions that are ravaging him inside. “Was this the moment you regretted most?” Clarke gives him a nod of her own. “Yes, I did regret this one, but I also regretted letting you stop me from telling you before Praimfya.” Bellamy runs his hands through his hair and looks off into the distance.

It’s at this moment that two figures appear in the distance. Bellamy squints in the bright sun, trying to see if he recognizes them. As they get closer, he hears Clarke gasp, and he realizes instantly why she’s doing so. Coming towards them, as if neither one of them have been dead for over 100 years, is Monty and Harper. They both look happy and free, not worn by war or the struggles they had faced since landing on Earth. “Hi guys.” says Monty, in a voice they haven’t heard in so long. “Monty, how…?” He hears Clarke trail off and turns to see Harper enveloping her in a big hug. It’s all so surreal, but whatever circumstances they find themselves in now, he’s still happy to see them. So, before Monty can explain anything, Bellamy gives him a quick hug. Monty returns the embrace before the two quickly pull back. “It’s good to see you both again.” He turns and gives a small smile to Harper before he embraces her in a quick hug as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Clarke cross and do the same with Monty before they both return to their previous spots. “You’re probably wondering why you’re both here.” says Monty. Bellamy nods waiting expectantly. “This is Purgatory. We’re here to help guide you out and help you set things right. It’s time you both find true peace and happiness together.” He feels all the air sucked out of his lungs at this moment. Purgatory? How had they gotten here? Is there really a chance that they could find some happiness together after all?

Bellamy tries to push those plaguing thoughts away, as Harper continues. “Monty and I know things have been hard since we last saw you, that you’ve both made decisions, you aren’t proud of. But we also know that deep down, despite your differences in the Last War, you love each other.” Bellamy feels Clarkes’s eyes burn into him, as Monty’s voice rings through the air. “We’ve known since you sent Bellamy into Mt. Weather as an inside man. Raven told us how worried you were about him, then how relieved you were, when you finally heard his voice over the intercom. That’s the day that me, Harper, Raven, and even Murphy, who overheard us talking about it, made a bet on how long it would take you both to realize how much you loved each other.” Bellamy stares at Monty dumbfounded, completely speechless. How is he supposed to respond to that? On any other day, he’d find it comical that they all made a bet about when him and Clarke would get together, but that day is not today. 

Bellamy can still feel Clarke’s eyes burning into him, as he chooses his next words carefully. “Do you know what we need to do to get out of Purgatory?” He watches Monty’s smile falter and his expression turn stoic. Bellamy’s stomach drops at his old friend’s sudden change in expression. “Your journey was always meant to be taken together, but Praimfya threw everything off course. Bellamy, you were never supposed to leave Clarke behind. “He stops and then turns to Clarke. “And you were never supposed to feel like you had no other choice but to kill Bellamy. The two of you are part of a Prophecy, one that we’re supposed to guide you in fulfilling.” Bellamy freezes in place, trying to wrap his head around what Monty’s just said. What Prophecy is he talking about? Before he can ask the question, Clarke beats him to it. “And who decided this Prophecy?” A beat passes before Harper chimes in. “Fate, Destiny, the Powers that be, whatever you want to call it. You two were supposed to rebuild Earth after Praimfya. You were supposed to be the saviors of humanity, work together to save Earth. We were never meant to go into cryo-sleep.” Bellamy feels this new revelation weigh heavy on his chest. He runs his hands through his hair again out of frustration, wondering how him and Clarke, could have possibly gotten into this mess.

He’s so lost in his own thoughts; he doesn’t realize that everyone has stopped talking. It’s only when he feels someone grab his hand, that he comes back to reality. His eyes instantly lock with Clarke, who looks at him with concern in her eyes. He knows he needs to pull himself together for her, but he doesn’t think he can. The idea that him and Clarke could have had everything they’ve ever wanted together, if he just would have stayed with her during Praimfya, makes him sick. He knew in his heart at the time that he should have stayed, but he also wanted to honor Clarke’s wishes in using his head at that moment. His head had won over his heart, and he has regretted it every day since.

He tears his eyes away from Clarke’s, unable to look at her knowing that he had failed her long before she had him. Several moments tick by before he hears Monty’s voice again. “I know this is a lot to drop on you guys, but we need to get you ready for the soul transfer.” Once again, Clarke beats him out in questioning their friends. “What does that mean?” Another beat passes before Harper answers. “Your souls will be transferred to your past selves, right before Praimfya. You’ll still have your memories of the years since then, but you’ll technically be in the past.” Bellamy takes in this new information, feeling more than a little overwhelmed with all of this. He turns to look at Clarke, who’s looking just as overwhelmed as he feels _. The idea of starting over together had been just a dream moments ago, now it’s a reality._


	2. Souls Align

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to “The 100”. First off, I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to review and leave Kudos, I really appreciate the support for this story. This chapter was a fun one to try to wrap my ahead around and write, but I think it came together nicely. Hope You Enjoy!

Bellamy, Clarke, Monty, and Harper start the long journey to the old dropship. He finds it strange that they’re back on Earth, about to face Praimfya again. He turns to Clarke, who’s walking beside him quietly. He knows she has a lot on her mind, and they have a lot to talk about, but he needs them to be on the same page. “Clarke.” She slowly turns towards him and he can feel a new awkwardness between them. In the past, they’ve had awkward silences, but not like this. Not after they finally gave into their feelings for each other, they’ve been burying for years. “Are you doing okay?” She nods but he sees the uncertainty in her eyes. She turns her focus forward to Monty and Harper leading the way.

Bellamy knows Clarke better than she knows herself, their two souls tethered together. He grabs her arm gently to stop her. Clarke freezes and slowly turns towards him again. He can see the confusion etched in her beautiful features. “What are you doing, Bellamy? We’re falling behind.” Bellamy sighs to himself at Clarke’s avoidance in talking about them. “Do you regret what happened back there?”. She shakes her head. “I don’t regret it, Bellamy. I…just need to know that you really want this with me. After everything that’s happened between us, I just want to make sure that you’re certain about us.” It’s at this moment, he falls in love with her all over again. He knows that she’s still feeling guilty for shooting him and that she doesn’t want them to have this second chance, if his hearts not truly in it.

Bellamy gives her a small smirk. “I’ve been ready for this kind of a second chance for over a century. Whatever happened between us before this doesn’t matter anymore. So, what do you say, Princess? Are you ready to spend day in and day out with me for the rest of our lives?” He watches the emotion fill her eyes and a small smile cross her face. Bellamy feels his heart accelerate at the sight. Clarke takes a few steps forward, closing the distance between them, and caressing his cheek. He can’t help but feel his breath catch at her touch. He’s still not used to her being this close, touching him in such an intimate way. “There’s no one else I’d rather relive the end of the world with.” He gives her a smirk before briefly touching his lips to hers. If he had his way, he would kiss her until they were both out of breath, but he knows it’s not the time for that. He sighs to himself before pulling back. He turns and holds his hand out for her to take. _The two walk hand and hand, a united front once again, souls align._

They begin making their way over to Monty and Harper who are both smiling. When they reach their friends in the next few moments, Bellamy can’t help the smirk on his face. He feels happier than he ever has in his life and it’s thanks to this incredible woman next to him. “It’s about time.” says Monty, with a bright smile. Harper’s smile also brightens, as she looks between them. “I’m happy for you, both. After everything you’ve done for our people, you deserve a happy ending.” Bellamy feels Clarke squeeze his hand in hers and his heart warms. He watches as Monty grabs Harper’s hand in his and the two couples carry on their journey. They walk for nearly three hours, through the familiar terrain, that he’s missed since leaving. Even after Praimfya, he still found Earth’s charred terrain majestic in a way. Maybe he found it so beautiful because he had spent the previous six years in space and had only seen its dark expanse.

When they finally reach the dropship, the sun has already gone down, and the Earth has been blanketed in darkness. Bellamy’s eyes fall on the dilapidated dropship that once served as their home. They all decide to enter the dropship and make camp for the night. Everything is just as they left it years before and it takes Bellamy back to when they had first arrived. He had demanded to open the hatch after they had landed and of course Clarke had been the one to try to stop him. Bellamy had been cocky and arrogant back then, and Clarke had challenged him. He smiles to himself at the memory of Clarke telling him that the only reason she had wanted to be around him was because she didn’t feel like spending time with people she liked. He had been her enemy then or at least someone she barely tolerated, which is so far from where they are now.

As they finish clearing up the debris, all four of them say goodnight to each other. On the trip to the dropship earlier, Monty and Harper had briefed them on how the soul transfer will occur. They will have to die again, but this time, at the hands of their two friends. While the act is being done, both Monty and Harper will say a **special chant** to merge their souls into their other bodies. After that, they said that they should both wake up the day of Praimfya in their past bodies. It was a lot to take in for him and Clarke, but Monty and Harper had promised them, that they were confident that it would work. Bellamy has decided to trust his and Clarkes’ lives in his old friends’ hands.

As Bellamy looks across the dropship at Monty and Harper now sleeping, he knows that there’s no one else, other than Clarke, that he would trust with his life. Bellamy suddenly feels two arms wrap around his waist and Clarke’s face snuggled into his left shoulder. He can’t help but smirk. “I can’t believe we’re back here.” He feels her snuggle closer. “I can’t either. In just a matter of hours all of this will be gone.” Bellamy nods, feeling his heart sink at that. “Life here at the dropship was much simpler.” He hears Clarke scoff at that. “Easier? We all nearly killed each other when we first landed.” Bellamy smirks at that. “I didn’t want to kill you, but I wanted to cut off your hand to get that wrist band off.” While he can’t see Clarke’s face right now, he knows that she has that beautiful smile of hers showing. “Right, the ‘Whatever the Hell We Want’ Bellamy Blake. No rules, no order, just chaos.” Bellamy’s smirk widens at that, as he turns, and finds himself nose to nose with Clarke. “You thought it was sexy.” Clarke laughs at that and it makes his heart accelerate. “I thought it was reckless, actually.” He laughs this time. “And sexy?” Clarke lets out another laugh, as Bellamy captures her lips for the third time. His pulse is in his ears, as he kisses her hungrily, and she returns with just as much ferocity.

When he feels Clarke start to lift the bottom of his shift, he knows they need find another place to do this. As he reluctantly pulls back, he sees Clarke’s eyes flood with confusion. “What’s wrong?” Bellamy shakes his head. “We should do this somewhere else.” Clarke’s eyes ignite with something that looks a lot like desire. Bellamy smirks, as he grabs her hand in his, and drags her outside the dropship into the dim moonlight. He’s been dreaming of this moment for years, just the two of them, their bodies connecting for the first time. When they stop, not far from the dropship, Bellamy turns to see Clarke in the moonlight. Even in the darkness, he can see her beautiful blue eyes sparkling, and it makes his heart skip a beat. As he slowly approaches her, he can’t help but feel like he’s dreaming. How many times had he wondered if this moment would ever happen? All those years in space, he had ached for this moment. Now, as the two meet each other, once again in a searing kiss, he knows that this moment was worth over a century of waiting. Because it’s Clarke, his Clarke, and he lets himself get lost in her for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Bellamy has his arm wrapped around Clarke tightly, and her head is nestled in his chest. They’re both covered only by their discarded jackets from the night before. His head is buried in her hair and he can’t think of a better way to wake up. Bellamy drops a quick kiss on the top of her head and inhales her familiar scent. He savors this for a few more moments before he feels Clarke begin to stir. It seems to take her a moment to get her bearings, but when she does, she lifts her head, and places scattered kisses all over his chest. The feel of her lips on him, makes his heart skip another beat. “Good morning, Princess. Sleep well?” He watches Clarke place one final kiss on his chest before she looks up and meets his eyes. “The best sleep I’ve had in years thanks to you.” She turns her head up to meet his lips roughly.

He returns the kiss with just as much fervor before they hear someone clearing their throat. They both reluctantly pull back and turn to see Monty smiling at them. He hears Clarke shuffling to cover herself with her jacket and can’t help but smirk at the situation they find themselves in. If it was anyone else who had caught them like this, he’d be embarrassed, but it’s Monty, and he knew this was bound to happen. “Hey lovebirds, I’m really happy for you both, but you might want to get some clothes on for the soul transfer. Harper and I love you both, but not enough to see you like this.” Monty laughs and Bellamy can feel Clarke bury her face into the crook of his neck, seemingly to hide her red face from view. “Thanks Monty…for uh…letting us know you’re ready for the soul transfer.” Bellamy says, as Monty lets out another laugh, and disappears back into the dropship.

The two are silent for a few moments, Clarke clearly embarrassed about what just happened. “Bellamy.” she says, as he turns to face her. “Yes, Clarke.” It’s at this moment, that Clarke starts laughing, and Bellamy gives her a smirk back. “God, I can’t believe that happened.” Bellamy nods his head. “Which part?” He watches as Clarke’s eyes dance across his lips. “Truthfully, all of it. Last night was perfect.” With those words and her keying in on his lips like she’s been doing the last few moments, he captures her lips again. _He could get used to this, to kissing her until they run out of breath, in loving her with his whole heart._ They get lost in each other again before they hear a familiar voice call out to them from a distance. “Guys, Monty sent me out here as a last resort. He said if you don’t come inside the dropship in five minutes, he’ll come out here himself, and drag you in.” Bellamy and Clarke pull away and turn to see Harper beaming at them before going back into the dropship. They both let out a laugh before finding their scattered clothes and quickly getting dressed. When they finish a few minutes later, Bellamy makes his way over to Clarke, and wordlessly intertwines their hands.

A few moments pass before they reach the dropship and enter. Bellamy spots Harper preparing a spot for one of them on one side of the dropship and then looks over at Monty in the opposite corner doing the same. When Monty spots them with a bemused smile, he points to Clarke. “Clarke, I need you over here for the soul transfer.” He looks over at Clarke, their hands still locked together, and she gives his hand a squeeze, as her eyes burn into his “I love you, see you on the other side.” He gives her a reluctant smile. “I love you too, see you there.” he says as calmly as he can. She gives him a quick kiss before releasing her hand from his and heading over to Monty. “Bellamy, the two of you have to have the chant done at the same time, if this is going to work.” Bellamy feels a wave of fear wash over him, as he watches Clarke lay down on the ground, giving him on last look.

He hates that he can’t hold her hand in his at this moment, that he can’t hold her, but he knows that they’ll be together soon. Bellamy reluctantly turns and walks over to Harper to lay down. When he gets settled, Harper gives him a smile. “Everything is going to be fine, Bellamy. Monty and I know what we’re doing. Just close your eyes and savor every moment of your second chance together.” With that, Bellamy closes his eyes, and feels a needle plunge into the side of his neck. He knows that they’re injecting them with something. Maybe poison? Or another drug they weren’t allowed to share with them? Bellamy doesn’t know, but when he once again feels himself fading from his body, he knows that this is the end before their new beginning. _Their second chance at forever._


	3. A New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to “The 100”. First off, thanks to everyone that has taken the time to leave kudos and comments, I really appreciate it. This chapter was another fun one to write. I'm really enjoying writing the soul transfer storyline for Bellarke and I hope all of you continue to enjoy it as well.

Bellamy jolts into consciousness and finds himself standing in the middle of Becca’s lab, staring at the countdown clock. He can’t help but feel a sense of relief wash over him that the soul transfer had worked. He hears Raven call out to him from the rocket, just like she had that day, and he turns. “You need to go Raven. They need you.” He watches her expression of concern deepen. “Bellamy, we’re not leaving you.” Bellamy shakes his head. “I’ve already made my choice, Raven. Take care of them up there.” With that, Bellamy doesn’t stick around, knowing that Raven will try to change his mind, so he quickly makes his way to the entrance, and starts towards the tower where he knows Clarke will be.

When he sees the tower come into view and Clarke trying to set the satellite up, he picks up his speed, and his heart clenches. He wasn’t there the first time, but he’s here now to help her. As he reaches the tower and begins to climb up, he notices Clarke struggling. When he reaches just a step few steps below her and he grabs her arm to get her attention, she looks down. “Clarke let me help you.” he says, loud enough for her to hear him. He watches the tension disappear from her shoulders, as she moves aside to leave room for him to stand.

They begin working together completely in sync, as if they’ve done this a thousand times before, and are finally able to push the satellite in the right position. Bellamy feels a brief sense of relief wash over him, as Clarke turns towards him. She quickly grabs his hand in hers. “Bellamy, we need to go, now.” she says, fear etched in her voice. The two quickly climb down the tower and run towards Becca’s lab. His heart nearly stops when he sees the radiation begin to swallow the Earth whole around them. He feels sick to his stomach that Clarke had to face all of this alone the first time. _The fear she must have felt, the ache she must have experienced without him by her side. It tears Bellamy’s heart in two._

He tries to shake those thoughts away, as reality comes back into focus. He turns to see that the radiation is closing in on them now and he quickly follows Clarke through the lab doors. Bellamy bolts the door and hopes they made it in time to keep the radiation out. Clarke had told him she hadn’t been able to beat the radiation the last time but she had also mentioned, that if she had gotten back to the lab in time, she thought she would have been able to keep the radiation out. They test Clarke’s theory for a few minutes, keeping their suits and helmets on, before they come to the conclusion, that Clarke had been right. Bellamy takes his helmet and suit off first and then Clarke does the same. They look at each other for a beat, both still a little surprised that the soul transfer actually worked. “We should go to Becca’s office upstairs.” Bellamy nods and the two make their way to Becca’s office on the second floor.

When they reach the room and settle on the couch he had been sitting earlier talking to his sister, his heart clenches at the thought of not being able to Octavia again for another six years. Bellamy does his best to push those thoughts away, as he pulls Clarke closer to him, and she buries her head into his chest. Once again, he can feel the tension in her shoulders fall away and his heart aches for her. How scared she must have been by herself? How lonely? “Clarke.” She lifts her head from his chest and gives him that small smile he loves. “I’m so glad you’re here with me, Bellamy.” He gives her a smirk back and drops a kiss on the top of her head. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Bellamy rests his chin on Clarke’s head, and he feels her snuggle even closer.

The two sit in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence, before Clarke lifts her head from his chest again. He looks down and they lock eyes. “We need to come up with some kind of plan, now that you’re here. You’ll need a blood transfusion from me so you can survive with nightblood. Then, we need to start gathering supplies within the lab, then…” Bellamy cuts her off by placing a quick kiss on her lips, trying to get her to relax. He knows she’s worried about him, but he also knows they have some time to figure that out together. She stares at him in annoyance for a beat before her smile reappears and she pulls him into a searing kiss.

The two get lost in the kiss for a while, just relishing the second chance they’ve been given. Bellamy can’t get enough of her lips, can’t get enough of her. _He wishes that they wouldn’t have had to go through so much hell to get here, but if it all had to happen in order to get here, he would do it all over again because it’s Clarke, his Clarke._ The two only stop, when they need to get air in their lungs. He looks over at Clarke, who’s giving him a shy smile, which is something he definitely isn’t used to. Bellamy also notices that her cheeks are flushed, and his heart skips a beat. “What are you thinking about over there, Princess?” Her shy smile deepens. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am to finally be able to make things right between us. A second chance at showing you how much I love you.” she says, with so much emotion, it nearly takes his breath away. He reaches out and gently caresses her cheek. “I love you too, Clarke, and I plan to show you how just how much, every day for the rest of our lives, if you’ll have me.” he says with a smirk, already knowing her answer. Clarke leans into his touch and her lips touch his once again. It’s not like the searing kiss they had earlier, but it holds more meaning. _This is a promise they are making to each other, a vow that they’ll make it through this life: Together._

Bellamy can’t help but smirk when he pulls slightly away from Clarke and rests his forehead against hers. He feels the tears gathering within his eyes and watches as her tears cascade down her beautiful cheeks. For a few moments, the only sound between them are their breaths intermingling, and their hearts connecting _. Despite the world ending a second time outside these walls, he’s never felt more at peace. All those years in space, without Clarke by his side, he couldn’t live in peace because she wasn’t there. Clarke is his peace, she’s his home._ As she pulls back, she gives him a smile. “We should sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. “Bellamy gives her a reluctant nod, not wanting to break the spell they’ve seemed to be under since getting here but knowing that they have all the time in the world now together.

They both lie down on the couch side by side, just like they had that night in the forest before they came here, wrapped up in each other. Once they’re settled, he hears Clarke’s voice fill the air. “Goodnight Bellamy, love you.” He squeezes her closer to him and gives a small kiss to her exposed neck. “I love you too. Night Princess.” With that, the two fall into a comfortable sleep, and both dream of the different path they’ll forge together.


	4. This Time is Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to “The 100”. First off, I'm sorry it's taken me a bit more time than usual to update my Bellarke stories on this site, I apologize. It's been a chaotic few weeks with the holidays and all. Anyways, I've really enjoyed writing this story so far, so I hope you enjoy this next enstallment.

Bellamy wakes up the next morning to the feel of Clarke’s warm body pressed up against his chest. He inhales her familiar earthy and vanilla scent, as he buries his face into her hair. _He never thought he’d have this, have her._ Clarke’s always been just out of his reach, whether he was on Earth with her or in space without her. Now, as he holds her in his arms, he feels like the luckiest man in the world. She’s finally his and it’s everything he’s ever dreamed for them. Bellamy moves her hair away from her neck to the other side before he drops a few kisses up and down her neck. He feels her stir slowly from the contact and can’t help but smirk when she lets out a rare laugh. “So, yesterday wasn’t a dream, then.” Bellamy lays another kiss on her neck before she turns slowly to face him. The space is tight, but neither of them care because they’re together. She locks her beautiful ocean eyes with his before giving him a small smile and reaches out to caress his cheek. “I’m glad it wasn’t a dream.” she says softly.

Bellamy’s smirk widens before speaking. “Does that mean this is a dream come true for you, Princess?” Her eyes grow brighter, and Bellamy’s heart skips a beat in response. God, he loves seeing her so happy, and not weighed down by the responsibility of being a leader anymore. She leans in and connects her lips with his. He loves the feel of her mouth on his and how they work in perfect harmony together. Just like in everything else they’ve ever done. A few moments tick by before Clarke pulls back from the kiss and meets his eyes. “It’s more than I ever dreamed for us, Bellamy.” she says, again caressing his cheek, and sending a shiver down his spine. “Me too.” he says gently. Clarke buries her face into his chest, as Bellamy holds her tighter against him. He never wants to let her go, let this moment go. He drops a kiss on the top of her head feeling happier than he’s ever felt in his entire life.

He’s not sure how long they lie there, completely wrapped up in each other, before he hears Clarke’s voice break through the silence. “We have to get up, I need to start the blood transfusion.” Bellamy sighs out in frustration, wishing they could just stay here all day, intertwined like this, but he knows Clarke is right. They need to start getting ready for the blood transfusion, otherwise, he’ll end up with radiation poisoning. He reluctantly releases her, and she gets up from the couch. Bellamy watches her smile get pushed aside and replaced by that stubborn determination he recognizes so well. She’s determined to save him, so that’s what she’ll do. She quickly makes her way out of the office and he gets up to follow her downstairs to the lab.

A few moments pass before they reach the lab, and he watches Clarke start to find the medical equipment she needs for the transfusion. He walks over to her on the other side of the room, as she pulls a syringe from the cabinet doors. She turns and gives him a small smile. “Can you help find some food for us and anything else that might be useful? The last time I was here the supply storage was on the second floor near the utility closet.” Bellamy gives her a nod before walking out of the lab. He heads up to the second floor and makes his way down the corridor. It takes him a few minutes to find the supply storage area and open the door. His eyes quickly scan the space, and he sees a few meal packets, protein bars, blankets, and two canisters of water. His heart drops at the thought of Clarke only having these supplies to work with when she was left behind. Not for the first time, he feels a pang of guilt rush over him at the thought of leaving her behind. He knows for as long as he lives, he’ll never forgive himself for not staying with her, even though they now have a second chance to do things right. Bellamy sighs before he starts collecting the food and items he’s found and makes his way back downstairs to the lab.

A few minutes later, when he reaches the lab, he walks over to the lab counter, and puts everything he’s found there. Clarke hears him come in and turns to see the supplies he’s collected. “You need to eat something before we start the transfusion.” she says firmly. Bellamy gives her a nod before grabbing one of the protein bars. “Clarke, you need to eat too, I don’t need you passing out on me.” Clarke gives him a nod. “I’ll eat after we do the transfusion.” Bellamy sighs knowing he won’t win this argument. She has always put others before herself and while that’s something he’s always loved about her, it’s also something that can put her in danger.

She’s selfless and sometimes that scares him. “Hey.” Her eyes lock with his. “If I eat, then you eat.” he says, echoing the talk they had, while making the list of who would survive their own personal culling on Earth. She gives him a small smile before she grabs a bar of her own from the counter and looks back over at him. “Fine, but we need to hurry, Bellamy. You need that transfusion.” Bellamy nods and the two eat their bars in unison. As he’s eating, he wonders who reminded her to eat the first time and what drove her to survive. It makes him sick to think about her all alone here in this lab with no one to talk to, no one to have her back. Bellamy sighs to himself in frustration before meeting her eyes. “I’m sorry, Clarke.” She stares at him in confusion. “What are you sorry for?” Bellamy finishes up his bar before continuing. “For leaving you here to survive on your own. I saw these supplies and all I could think about was how you found the will to survive. I know you’re strong, Clarke. But what kept you going?” He watches her finish her own bar before she locks eyes with him once more. “It was you, Bellamy. You were there reminding me to keep going, when I had no one else.” she says, with tears welling up in her eyes.

Bellamy feels a sharp ache in his chest at her words, as he makes his way over to her. The realization that they were both going on for the soul purpose of the other overwhelms him. When he reaches Clarke, he quickly wraps his arms around her. She nuzzles into his chest, as he rests his head on top of hers. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there in person, I wanted to be.” Bellamy feels her nod against his chest. “And I wanted you to be here with me. More than anything, Bellamy. But we can’t go back, we can’t change what happened. All we can do now is focus on the second chance we’ve been given.” Bellamy holds onto her tighter, relishing the feel of her against him. “I love you.” he says, loving that he can say that anytime he wants now. “I love you too, Bellamy.” she says before reluctantly pulling away from him and wiping the tears that have fallen out of her eyes.

When Clarke’s eyes lock with his again, he sees so much love in them, he can’t help but pull her in closer again and capture her lips with his. His heart hammers in his chest, as she quickly deepens the kiss for a few moments, before physically pulling herself away from him. He stares at her in confusion. “No more distractions, we’ve got to do the transfusion.” she says, with that serious expression he both loves and hates. He can’t help his smirk. “Sorry, Princess, I couldn’t resist.” he says smoothly, as he watches her serious expression morph into a small smile. She shakes her head. “I didn’t realize the ‘whatever the hell we want’ Bellamy was back. I don’t know how I feel about that version of you.” Bellamy’s smirk widens. “Come on, Clarke, admit it. That Bellamy was what made you fall in love with this Bellamy.” She laughs out loud and he loves seeing her so happy. “You were an ass then, but I could still see what a good heart you had. Once you stopped being a jerk and started showing your amazing heart, that’s when I fell in love with you.” she says, as she moves forward again, and wraps him in her arms. Bellamy feels a warmth in his chest at her words. “You may not have liked me then, but at least admit, you were attracted to me.” Clarke laughs again before responding. “Fine, okay, I may have found you a little bit attractive.” she responds playfully. Bellamy’s smirk widens, as he stares at the beautiful woman in front of him. “You’re distracting me again.” she says, and he lets out a laugh before releasing her. He knows she’s right and they have forever now for moments like these.

Clarke motions for Bellamy to sit in the chair and grabs the transfusion supplies off the lab counter. She makes her way back over to him and sits in the chair opposite. “Do you prefer to get the transfusion from the left or the right arm?” Bellamy sticks out his left arm, as Clarke starts feeling for a viable vein. He watches her at work and can’t help but wonder how different their lives would be now if they had met on the Ark. He knows that she probably wouldn’t have given him a second look, if he had come into the Med Bay.

He can picture getting his annual physical for the Guard and seeing her busy assisting other patients, can see himself looking at her once and finding her pretty, but not approaching her. He’d realize that she was part of the Privileged Class, a class he could never hope to become apart of. They were both from different worlds and Bellamy had never believed that he could be with someone above his station, but here they are now together, proving him wrong. “Bellamy are you okay?” she asks, her voice breaking him out of his daydream.

Bellamy realizes he’s been staring at her silently for too long and nods. “I’m fine.” She gives him a nod of her own. “How are you with blood?” He thinks back to the test that every child had to endure at the age of 10 back on the Ark. The council would poke and prod you, then assess your aptitude. Some kids managed to test above their station and were taken from their parents after the test. They’d be taken in by a “Privileged Family” and made to live “with their own people”. Bellamy remembers hating that test and failing it on purpose by not answering all their questions accurately or telling them to skip the question entirely, so he’d be able to stay with his mom and sister.

He wonders now if he had actually tried to answer all their questions as accurately as he could, if he would have ended up living with the Privileged Class. He wonders if he would have been smart enough, good enough. Bellamy feels Clarke’s eyes burning into him and his eyes meet hers. “I’m fine with it, as long as I don’t see the needle go in.” Clarke gives him a nod. “You might want to turn then and focus on something else.” Bellamy gives her a nod of his own and turns to focus on the water canisters sitting on the lab counter. He stares at them for a couple of minutes and does his best not to think about the big pinch he feels, when the tube finally goes into his vein.

A few more seconds tick by before he feels Clarke clutching his hand in hers. Bellamy finds that her touch relaxes him, while the transfusion is happening, and he’s thankful for it, for her. He squeezes her warm hand in thanks, as the two wait for the transfusion to end. As he meets her eyes once again, he can’t help but see their future in his mind. A little boy and a little girl. One with blonde hair and the other with brown hair. The little girl with her ocean blue eyes and the little boy with his strong jaw. They’ll find Madi and raise her together this time, the five of them making a new home on this planet together. Bellamy sees all this in the instant their eyes meet, and a feeling of warmth fills his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to review, I really appreciate the feedback.


End file.
